


Cornflakes

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Usopp teases Perona. UsoppxPerona.





	Cornflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Cornflakes
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: UsoppxPerona het (I just…I can’t cope any more…), cracky.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t…I don’t own One Piece. Just look at what I write…it’s just MADNESS.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Totally the fault of lordofthepies and Acyd…How I ended up writing it is beyond me.

Usopp rarely found girls he liked. And when he did find them, he knew he had to do something to get their attention, whether it was telling tall tales to having to ‘rescue’ them from something or else he’d be left in the dust. He didn’t find himself particularly attractive, and it showed in the way he held himself and acted around others; a lack of confidence that made him feel as though everything was impossible.  
  
But strangely, it had never stopped him, just making him feel as if he had to make himself seem more important, in the hopes that they would like him then. It had worked on Kaya, and now, he wondered if the trick would work on Perona, who was flitting about nervously whilst looking for him.  
  
Digging deep into his pocket, he found a small amount of cornflakes, not even questioning their existence as he sprinkled them onto the floor. As she looked around a corner, he suddenly stamped down onto them, the crunch making her screech and run off. He liked to hear her scream like that. Not discouraged by her fear; he chased after her, still having plenty of cornflakes in the pouch.


End file.
